Drama Total: Una nueva Generacion
by Granfan743
Summary: Luego de los desastres de la isla Pahkitew, Chris realiza una nueva temporada en una isla ficticia cerca de Hawaii llamada Tiki traiendo 30 nuevos participantes, Quien Ganara? Descubranlo en esta historia Advertencia: Puede contener palabras ofensivas y escenas explisitas, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad
1. Campistas no tan geniales parte 1

_**Disclaimer: Chris y el Chef pertecen a los creadores de DT**_

 _ **Bueno, aqui mi fic con su primer cap, espero y les guste**_

Chris: hola, soy yo, Chris Maclean, vengo a darles esta temporada con un nuevo elenco en una nueva isla cerca de Hawaii llamada Tiki, donde soportaran asquerosa comida, desafio dolorosos, y campistas probablemente distintos a ellos, el ultimo que sobreviva ganara... 1 millon de dolares, asi que preparence para...

DRAMA...TOTAL...una nueva generacion

 _Pasa media hora y llega un yate_

Chris: aqui viene la primer campista, ella es Emily

 _Emily es una chica de pelo castaño, ojos marrones, omblegera y pantalones celestes con guaraches y piel aperlada_

Emily: * baja del yate * hola Chris, como te va?

Chris: muy bien, esperando hacerlos " disfrutar " * hace las comillas y rie *

Emily: que bue... aaaa! * la campista que bajo del otro yate la empuja del muelle *

 _La chica tiene el pelo rizado castaño, ojos verdes, blusa rosa, mini falda de mesclilla y tacones rojos_

Dariela: * dirijiendose a la orilla del muelle * odio este lugar, no puedo creer que esta sea la isla, es mas horrenda que Wawanakwa y Pahkitew juntas

Chris: acostumbrate tetona * rie *

Dariela: callate ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ * le da un puñetazo a Chris en la cara y llega a la orilla *

Chris: auch! No sabes cuantas operaciones me hize en la nariz para tenerla haci!?

Dariela: cuantas? Las mismas para el abdomen? * rie * o las mismas para tenerlo mas...

Chris: suficiente!, ahora biene otro yate

 _Del yate sale un chico rubio con gorra, ojos negros, sueter rojo con letras verdes que dice skate, pantalon de mesclilla y converse_

Brayan: * con su patineta * que onda Chris * las choca con Chris y va a la orilla *

Chris: genial, por fin un chico

Dariela: porque? Para besarte con el!? * rie junto a Brayan *

Chris: dudo que llegues lejos asi

 _Llega otro yate, de alli baja una chica con pelo estilo rarity color morado, ojos azules, vestido estilo princesa lila y botas cafes_

Jass: * maquillandose * hola chicos

Brayan: hola

Emily: * sale del agua con muchas algas y sube al muelle * hola chica

Jass: aaaaaa! Un mounstro * le da una patada en la panza y la tira al agua * ya se fue

Dariela: PEN...sativa, esa era una campista que tire " accidentalmente "

Jass: ok * va a la orilla del muelle * y mi nombre es Jasmin pero mi dicen Jass

Chris: y estas bien buena morrita

Jass: gracias * llega a la orilla *

Chris: porque no se mueve el yate? Ya se tuvo que ir

 _Sale del mismo yate una chica de pelo estilo fluttershy color rosa, ojos azules, sueter verde, falda morada y zapatos cafes_

Jaqui: * sale corriendo del yate * espera hermana, te olvidaste de mi * choca con Chris *

Dariela y Brayan: * rien *

Chris: auch! Jaqui, ten mas cuidado

Jaqui: perdon * agarrandose la cabeza va a la orilla *

Emily: * sale del agua y camina a la orilla *

Chris: creo que viene otro yate

 _Al llegar el yate baja un chico de pelo negro, ojos negros, camisa cafe y pantalon de mesclilla con zapatos_

Angel: hola bitches, llego su papu el mas sexy,

Chris; y llega Angel el 2do chico

Dariela: Angel, usa maquillaje

Jass: eso no tiene nada de malo * pintandose los labios * que bien azul coral

Brayan: para Chris si que es bueno

Dariela: y las cirujias

Jaqui: y se besa con el chef

Emily: enserio?

Dariela: * controlandose la risa * enserio?

Chris: era photoshop, y no me maquillo, y viene... una balsa?

 _De la balsa una chica morena, pelo medio rubio, ojos marrones, ombligera violeta, mini short y estando desclasa_

Mere: * sube al muelle * hola blanquitos * va a la orilla rascandose el trasero *

Jass: ha la negra traserona le falta maquillaje

Angel: tu si sabes * choca los 5 con Jass *

Jass: auch! Mi uña

 _De otro yate baja una chica rubia con un poco de pelirrojo, una flor en el cabello, ojos verdes, bluson morado y tacones celestes_

Lissandra: hola chicos * va a la orilla *

Chris: hola Lissandra

Brayan: por fin una rubia

Mere: pero tambien soy rubia

Brayan: pero ella no es negra como tu

Lissandra: aqui no hay mas chi...

 _De otro yate sale un chico de pelo castaño, ojos azules, guantes amarillos, Camisa aqua, pantalon de mesclilla y tenis rojos_

Alex: hola chicos

Dariela: hola, te gustan los libros?

Alex: me encantan * le sonrie *

Dariela: a mi tambien, mi nombre es Dariela

Alex: y yo me llamo A...

Lissandra: yo soy Lissandra * lo interrumpe estrechandole la mano *

Alex: y yo Alex, mucho gusto * se suelta de Lissandra y va a la orilla *

 _Del mismo yate sale una rubia de ojos celestes, blusa rosa, pants morados y zapatos cafes_

Ximena: te olvidas de tu hermana

Alex: ni que fueras una bebe para esperarte, como cuando tenias 10 años y tenia que acompañarte al baño

 _Todos menos Ximena rieron_

Ximena: * avergonzada va a la orilla *

Chris: y viene otro yate

 _El yate llega, de ahi baja un chico con pelo castaño, ojos verdes, camisa roja con un dibujo de una hamburgesa, pantalon negro y tenis azules_

Saul: hola chicos

Jaqui: hola niño

Saul: no soy un niño

Jaqui: porque tienes un dibujo de una hamburguesa en tu camisa? Nadie de aqui se pone camisa con dibujos

Jass: Jaqui, todos son libres de hacer lo que quieran, como moda o amigos, lo siento, mi hermana siempre es asi, y mi nombre es Jass * le da la mano a Saul y lo lleva a la orilla *

Saul: * se queda encantado por Jass al creer que le gusta y por la forma de ser de ella y se le queda viendo *

Chris: algo me dice que ya tenemos parejita confirmada, y en el primer episodio * ve a Jass y Saul *

Jass: quien? Yo y el chico? Ni siquiera se su nombre, solo fui buena con el

Saul: * se decepciona y la suelta *

Chris: llego otro yate

 _Del yate sale un balon de futbol americano_

Emily: * acacha el balon * este es el campista?

 _Del yate sale un chico de pelo castaño con pelirojo, ojos cafes, playera verde, pantalon de mesclilla y tenis rojos_

Alfonso: * corre hacia Emily y la taclea *

Emily: auch! * para a Alfonso y ella tambien se levanta *

Alfonso: oye, dame mi balon * le arrebata el balon y la tira al agua *

Emily: ¤¤¤¤¤¤, ya me habia secado * agarra de la pierna a Alfonso y lo tira al agua *

Alfonso: oye! * se empieza a golpear con Emily *

Chris: creo que el rating va ha subir

 _De repente llega un yate, de ahi baja un chico pelianaranjado, ojos negros, usa lentes, sueter azul, pantalon gris y tenis morados_

Luis: * va a la orilla leyendo un libro *

Chris: ya terminaste de leer el libro Luis?

Luis: voy en el capitulo 7

Dariela: otro fan de los libros

Luis: no me distraigas tetona risada

Dariela: * lo mira con furia * callate 4 ojos

Luis: tu no me callas inecta

Dariela: * lo avieta a Chris * los dos ya me hartaron

Chris: cuidado nerd, casi me besas

Alex: de hecho si se besaron

Ximena: enserio, Lissandra lo grabo, prestame tu celular por favor Lissandra

Lissandra: Toma * le da el celular a Ximena *

Ximena: mira

 _En el video sale donde Dariela avienta a Luis a Chris, donde sale que si se besaron_

Brayan, Alex, Jass y Dariela: * rien *

Chris: * empuja a Luis y le vomita a Angel *

Angel: mi cara tiene germenes * se avienta al agua pero cae arriba de Emily y Alfonso *

Emily: tu tambien * lo empieza a golpear junto Alfonso *

Chris: bien

Chef: * llega al muelle * Chris, me dijieron que tu beso con el nerd gay

Luis: * lo interrumpe * no soy gay

Chef: como estaba diciendo ya hay mas de 2mil fan arts de ambos y subio el rating mas que en la final de Gira Mundial

Chris: mas que en gira mundial? Creo que este elenco si funcionara

 _Llega otro yate, de ahi baja un Rubio de piel bronceada, ojos verdes, camisa azul marino, pantalon de nezclilla y converse_

Carlos: desde lejos vi el beso

Chris: si, fue asqueroso

Saul: aceptalo, te gusto el beso

Chris: quieres que empieze a shipiarte con Jass

Saul: * se sonroja * em... em... no me cambies el tema

Chris: bien, como te va Carlos?

Carlos: genial Chris * va a la orilla *

 _Llega otro yate con un castaño, piel aperlada, ojos marrones, camisa celeste, pantalon de mezclilla y teniz amarillos_

Eduardo: que hay Chris?

Chris: nada, aqui con tus compañeros

Eduardo: y Chef, como esta?

Chef: terrible, tendre que alimentar a 30 horrorosos e insoportables campistas

Eduardo: que bien * va a la orilla mientras el chef se va a la cocina *

Alfonso, Angel y Emily: * salen del agua con un poco de sangre *

Chris: buen combate * rie *

Alfonso: buen beso

Chris: * lo mira con furia *

 _Llega una chica de pelo castaño con anaranjado, ojos cafes, sueter y falda amarillo limon y zapatos cafes_

Monse: hola tontos * va a la orilla un poco malumorada *

Chris: alguien no se tomo se cafe de la mañana * rie *

Monse: Como adivinaste * sarcasmo *

Chris: intuicion Monse, intuicion

 _Llega otro yate, de ahi baja una castaña de pelo rizado con una corona, ojos azules, ombliguera rosa que dice Miss Summer, mini falda de mesclilla y tacones rojos_

Claudia: hola chicos

 _Todos menos las chicas y Carlos se le quedan viendo_

Jass: Ja, se nota que te operaste las lolas Claudia

Claudia: Tienes envidia de que te gane en ese concurso estatal de Florida Jass

Dariela: la conoces?

Jass: si, quede el segundo lugar en el concurso

Alfonso: se ve bien

Saul: vamos, Jass es mejor

Jass: * sonrojada * Saul si sabe de hermosuras, ademas yo no me protitui para que no me arrestaran

Claudia: oye!

Eduardo: nose peleen, ambas son lindas

Saul: Jass es mejor

Chris: ya no discutan, gana Dariela por tener mas lolas sin necesidad de operaciones

Dariela: * le pega en la entrepierna * a la proxima te los arranco

Chris: no, piedad!

 _De otro yate sale una peliazul, ojos violetas, sueter lila, pants rosa y guaraches cafes_

Lidia: estadisticamente todos aqui son raros

Chris: llega lidia

Lidia: obviamente, es mas obvio que la atraccion que Saul siente por Jass

Jass: que es atraccion? * rascandose la cabeza *

Saul: * sonrojado * querer ser amigo de alguien

Jass: ok

Lidia: * camina a la orilla *

 _Llega un yate con un chico de pelo rubio, ojos cafes, camisa blanca con rojo, pantalon de mesclilla y converse_

Nestor: * camina a la orilla leyendo una revista porno *

Monse: eso esta permitido?

Chris: siempre y cuando no la enseñe al aire esta bien

Nestor: * cierra la revista * que chicas tan sexys

Monse: * le arrebata la revista y la tira al agua * ups!

Nestor: NOOOOOOOOO!

Monse: * rie *

Nestor: me las pagaras ¤¤¤¤ * se le lanza a Monse *

Monse: tu no puedes conmigo * lo levanta y lo patea en la cara *

Nestor: * cae noqueado *

Llega un yate con una chica pelirroja, ojos celestes, blusa de bailarina rosa y botas plateadas

Britany: holi, soy Britany * va a la orilla *

Chris: llega la bailarina Britany

 _Llega otro yate con un chico de piel aperlada, cabello negro, ojos negros, camisa azul, pantalon crema y zapatos cafes_

Pecina: que tal * finge caer sobre Chris * perdon * se para y va a la orilla *

Chris: * se para * segun es un bromista

Llegan dos chicos, una es rubia, ojos verdes, ombligera azul con una A, mini falda y guaraches rosas, el otro es un chico rubio, ojos violeta, sueter azul, pantalon cafe y converse

Alondra: que bien, al fin llegamos * va a la orilla *

Felipe: seriamos los primeros si a alguien no se le olvidaran las maletas * ve a Alondra *

Alondra: tu demoraste buscando tu balon Felipe

Felipe: tu tardaste escojiendo la ropa Alondra * va a la orilla *

Alondra: * lo ignora *

 _Llega una castaña, ojos negros, ombligera azul, mini falda rosa y tenis morados_

Kenia: * vomita * fue un largo viaje * va a la orilla *

Chris: * le mira el trasero a Kenia *

 _Llega un yate con un castaño, ojos rojos, camisa verde, pantalon de mesclilla y converse_

Edgar: que onda vatos, aqui llega el rey de las party, el Edgar * va a la orilla *

Chris: ya me imagino la fiesta

 _Llega en un yate un castaño con gorra, lentes de sol, camisa roja, pantalon de mesclilla y zapatos negros_

Fernando: hola * va a la orilla *

Chris: hola fernando

Llega una peliroja, ojos azules, blusa amarilla, mini falda de mesclilla y guaraches rosas

Dulce: hola Chris * la choca con Chris y va a la orilla

Chris: hola Dulce

 _Llega un yate con un castaño, ojos cafes, camisa de tirantes, pantalon negro y converse_

Daniel: hola todos * va a la orilla *

 _Todos lo ignoran_

 _Llega un yate con una rubia de ojos violeta, ombligera rosa, mini falda azul y guaraches verdes_

Marcela: hola chicos

Britany: Marcela! * corre hacia ella y la abraza *

Marcela: que bien que estas aqui

Britany: te he extrañado mucho

 _Llega un yate con un rubio, ojos marrones, camisa de tirantes, pantalon de mesclilla y converse_

Axel: hola * va a la orilla *

Chris: ya que son todos acompañemen a la fogata, siganme

 _Despues de 10 minutos de seguir a Chris llegan_

Chris: bienvenidos al lugar de la ceremonia de eliminacion

Dulce: Wow!

Daniel: es muy bonito

Chris: bien, aqui el equipo que pierda el desafio eliminara a un miembro por votos, el que reciba este collar de flores queda salvado, el que no obtenga un collar significa que es el que tiene mas votos y no puede regresar jamas, el ultimo en pie gana un millon de dolares

Alex: genial

Ximena: asombroso

Chris: hay una cabina cerca de los baños donde diran sus secretos, revelaciones o desaogos

* _CONFECIONARIO *_

Monse: por ahora esto es estupido

Dariela: Alex seria buen aliado

* _FIN DEL CONFECIONARIO *_

Chris: dormiran en las cabañas del este, hay 2 cabañas, una mitad para chicos y otra para chicas y cada cabaña en general es de cada equipo

Axel: y los equ...

Chris: el equipo llamado Ardillas asesinas lo conforma: Dariela  
Saul  
Mere  
Ximena  
Kenia  
Alex  
Jass  
Pecina  
Edgar  
Jaqui  
Alfonso  
Lidia  
Alondra  
Lissandra  
Marcela

Monse: * rie * son ardillas

Jaqui: * acariciando una ardilla * pero las ardillas no tienen instinto asesino y ni siquiera son agresivas

 _La ardilla la muerde y se va_

Jaqui: auch!, talvez si son agresivas

Chris: el segundo equipo de los osos llorones los conforma: Nestor  
Luis  
Emily  
Eduardo  
Carlos  
Felipe  
Axel  
Monse  
Claudia  
Daniel  
Britany  
Fernando  
Brayan  
Dulce  
Angel

Dariela: * rie y señala a Monse * por burlarse de nosotros

Monse: * gruñe *

Chris: bien campistas, dejen sus cosas y los veo en el comedor en 10 minutos

 _Cabaña Chicas/osos_

Britany: esto es genial, un reality show

Dulce: lo terminaras odiando, Chris es cruel y perverso

Emily: Cuidado! * le caen las maletas encima *

Monse: * rie *

Claudia: Noooo! Mi vestido rojo favorito esta sucio * llora *

 _Cabaña chicos/osos_

Carlos: genial, una parte para estar solo con chicos

Axel: Si

Brayan: aqui abra pura fiesta, arriba los chicos

Todos los de ahi: arriba los chicos

Cabaña Chicos/ardillas

Alex: para mi es el mejor equipo

Edgar: concuerdo con Alex, es el mejor

Alfonso: si, al haber mas chicas

Pecina y Saul: si

 _Los 5 la chocan_

 _Cabaña Chicas/ardillas_

Jass: * maquillandose *

Mere: * leyendo una revista *

Dariela: bien, este equipo se ve equilibrado

Alondra: si, tambien los chicos son lindos, solo miren a Edgar

Lidia: ellos son 5 y nosotras 10, seriamos 2 para cada 1

Lissandra: yo no compartiria a nadie

Jaqui: Lissandra tiene razon, aparte se tienen que fijar en nosotras afuerzas

Chris: * por megafono * CAMPISTAS! VAYAN AL COMEDOR AHORA

 _En el comedor_

Marcela: * tomando su plato * que es esto?

Chef: caca de conejo, huevesillos se araña y basura

Marcela: * pasando el vomito * que rico * va a sentarse y le vomita a Chris *

Chris: bien, es hora del primer desafio

Fernando: es el primer desafio, que dificil puede ser

 _Sale de fondo el acantilado de 786 metros_

Kenia: * voz de lejos * tuviste que abrir el osico

 _ **Bien, este fue el primer cap y espero les haya gustado, lo del acantilado va ser como un homenaje al primer desafio de IDD, luego subo el cap 2, adios**_


	2. Campistas no tan geniales parte 2

_**Hola, les traigo el segundo cap, espero y les guste,**_ _ **se me olvido decir que esto ¤¤¤¤ es censura de maldiciones, osea el pitido, le puse contenido adulto por las maldiciones y lo que puede pasar ( lemon, desnudimos, etc ) asi que leen bajo su propio riesgo**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Chris, Courthey y el Chef son de los creadores de DT y no me pertenecen**_

Chris: anteriormente en DTNG, llegaron los nuevos 30 campistas, pudimos ver atracciones, amistades, enemistades y el primer beso de la temporada, * hace cara de disgusto * se formaron los equipos e iniciaremos el desafio, quieren ver que pasa, pues sigan aqui en DRAMA...TOTAL...una nueva generacion

 _En el acantilado_

Kenia: enserio tuviste que abrir el osico Fernando?

Fernando: si, pero ya sabes como es Chris

Axel: creo que ya se que vamos hacer

Chris: muy bien chicos, ponganse sus trajes de baño

Lidia: pero tardariamos 1 hora en bajar y 2 en subir

Chris: por eso, los quiere ver sudar y sufrir, y ahora muevanse

Todos: * quejandose *

 _3 horas despues_

Chris: ya estan todos?

Brayan: falta Claudia

Claudia: * llega * hola chicos, les gusta mi bikini invisible * desnuda *

 _Todos los chicos menos Carlos se le quedan viendo_

* CONFECIONARIO *

Monse: nunca pense que esa tonta modelo pudiera hacer una buena estrategia

Claudia: en realidad no es invisible, no traje bikini

* _FIN DEL CONFECIONARIO *_

Chris: bien, el desafio sera saltar del acantilado a la zona segura

Lidia: pero el diametro de la zona segura es aproximadamente de 1cm

Luis: en realidad son .57

Lidia: * gruñe * tu no puedes saber mas que yo

Chris: bien, el que caega fuera de la zona segura tendra el riesgo de ser comido por tiburones que no han comido durante 3 meses, el que no quiera saltar hace que su equipo pueda perder, el equipo ganador tendra ventaja en la segunda parte

Jaqui: * pasa saliva * usaron pasantes primero cierto?

Chris: de hecho Courthey se " ofrecio "

 _Flashback ( en el acantilado )_

Courthey: Escuchame Maclean, mi contrato dice que no puedo hacer eso

Chris: las letras pequeñas dicen que si puedes si se usa otro elenco

Courthey: no vas a obligarme * golpea en la cara a Chris *

Chris: Chef!

Chef: * agarra a Courthey *

Courthey: sueltame inmundo animal, se la veran con mis aboga... aaaaaaaa!

Chef: * la lanza del acantilado *

Courthey: ME LAS PAGARAS, mis abogados haran que se pudran en la carcel * cae en la zona segura * que bien estoy bien

Aparecen tiburones en la zona segura

Courthey: atras... atras estupidos tiburones, mi abogados los haran sushi

 _Los tiburones la persiguen_

Courthey: aaaaaa!

 _Los tiburones se la comen_

 _Fin del flashback_

Jaqui: pobre Courthey, y como esta?

Chris: emmm... enyesada completamente y tiene una operacion de brazo y ojos, pero esta bien

Jaqui: * empieza a temblar de miedo *

Alfonso: descuida, yo te cuidare * la abraza *

* _CONFECIONARIO *_

Jaqui: po-por que me abrazo? El es muy guapo pero no creo que le guste, tal vez quiso ser amable

* _FIN DEL CONFECIONARIO *_

Jaqui: gracias, pero no necesito un abrazo * se suelta *

Alfonso: ok

Dariela: bien, quien empieza?

Chris: los osos

Emily: bien, quien se ofrece?

 _Todos los osos la señalan_

Emily: bien, voy yo * salta * que bien se siente esto es grandioso, nada me saldra mal * choca en la boya de la zona segura *

Angel: ok, sigues Brayan

Brayan: no quiero ¤¤¤¤

Angel: a quien le dices ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤?

Brayan: a ti ¤¤¤¤ * ahorca a Angel *

Angel: * ahorca a Brayan y caen del acantilado *

Brayan: * lo suelta y cae en la zona segura *

Angel: * lo suelta y cae con el *

Monse: soy alergica a los tiburones, no puedo saltar. * mintiendo *

Chris: bien, ten este protector

Monse: Dah! Esta bien * salta y cae arriba de Angel y Brayan *

Britany: * bailando al estilo perla de S.U *

Dulce: rapido * la empuja *

Britany: aaaaaaa! * cae en la arena de pie *

Marcela: porque avientaste a mi amiga * le da un puñetaso en la cara *

Dulce: oye! * le da una cachetada *

Marcela: * la muerde y la empuja *

Dulce: aaaaaaa! * cae en la zona peligrosa *

Carlos: no quiero saltar

Eduardo: no tengas miedo * lo agarra de las manos * es como la montaña rusa, saltemos a las tres, 1,2,3 salta * salta con Carlos *

Carlos: * lo abraza y caen en la zona segura *

* _CONFECIONARIO *_

Carlos: Vaya! Me ayudo a saltar, es un buen compañero de equipo

Eduardo: tenia que ayudar a Carlos, me cae bien y no puedo hacer que perdamos por su culpa

* _FIN DEL CONFECIONARIO *_

Claudia: no quiero saltar!

Chris: * le pone un sombrero de gallina *

Claudia: * baja a la costa del acantilado *

Fernando y Axel: * saltan *

Daniel: no puedo hacerlo * baja con Claudia *

Nestor: lo hare para ganar dinero para mis revistas * salta y cae con Fernando y Axel en la zona segura *

Dulce: * va a la costa * me salve del tiburon

Felipe: * salta *

Luis: santas matematicas, no podre hacerlo * tambien baja a la costa *

Chris: y los osos tienen 12 puntos, ahora siguen las ardillas

Mere: al ver a los cobardes de los osos me recordo lo negativo de los blancos

Lissandra: que es lo negativo de los blancos? * molesta *

Mere: que son cobardes, idiotas, mal higuienicos y delicados

Lissandra: como te atrevez a decirnos eso

Dariela: la rubia tiene razon, no tienes el derecho

Jaqui: calma chicas, no peleen

Mere,Lissandra y Dariela: TU TE CALLAS! * la avientan *

Jaqui: aaaaaaaa! * cae en la zona segura *

Mere: ustedes no se salvan * las empuja *

Dariela: aaaaaaa! Me las pagaras cule... * cae en la zona segura

Lissandra: * cae en la zona peligrosa * ayuda! Me ahogo!

Alex: * preocupado * Lissandra! Hay voy * salta a la zona peligrosa * aqui estoy

Lissandra: gracias Alex * lo abraza *

Alex: * la carga hasta la costa *

Lissandra: gracias por salvarme * lo besa en la mejilla *

* _CONFECIONARIO *_

Lissandra: Alex es tan amable conmigo y me salvo de la zona esa * se sonroja * creo que me gusta

* FIN DEL CONFECIONARIO *

Dariela: * en la costa * te gusta?

Lissandra: N-No * se sonroja * porque la pregunta?

Dariela: por nada

 _En el acantilado_

Mere: hay voy * salta *

Kenia: yo puedo, yo puedo * salta *

Jass: no saltare, se me correra el maquillaje

Chris: genial, gallina

Jass: no soy una gallina * salta y caen en la zona segura * o no mi maquillaje * se maquilla *

Alondra: yuju * salta *

Lidia: no lo hare

Pecina: si lo haras * la empuja y salta *

Lidia: te odio* cae en zona segura con Pecina *

Edgar: * pasa saliva y salta *

Marcela y Ximena: clavado * se hechan la mortal *

Alondra: ahi voy * salta *

Alfonso: adio mundo cruel * salta *

Chris: y las ardillas ganan la primera parte con 15 puntos

Ardillas: * celebran *

Chris: para la segunda parte haran una fiesta de bienvenida, Ardillas, ustedes tendran mas privilegios como mas comida y bebidas, y globos, tienen 30 minutos afuera de las cabañas

 _Afuera de las cabañas_

 _( ardillas )_

Alex: * poniendo la comida *

Lissandra: * poniendo las bebidas ( sodas ) *

Dariela: * poniendo globos *

Alfonso y Saul: * ponen el karaoke *

Alondra: dejame lo conecto

Mere: no lo hagas, acabo Chris no calificara eso

 _( osos )_

Brayan: * armando un area de skate *

Monse: * preparando las ensaladas *

Nestor: * poniendo area de revistas *

Chris: bien, se acabo el tiempo, les dire que estan tan bien que hay un empate, el desempate es de cosas minimas * checa a los osos * todo bien * checa a las ardillas * porque el karaoke no esta conectado?

Kenia: Alondra, era tu trabajo

Alondra: pero Mere dijo que no

Alex: ella no es capitana

Edgar: es un equipo, por eso no hay distinciones

Chris: bueno, por esto ganan los osos y pueden hacer su fiesta en paz

Osos: * celebran *

Chris: Ardillas, las veo en la noche

 _Fogata_

Chris: bienvenidos a la ceromonia de eliminacion, aqui el que no reciba un collar queda fuera y no puede regresar... Jamas, bueno es hora de votar

 _Votacion_

Mere: bye bye blanca idiota

Alex: a la proxima no te creas capitana

Dariela: ¤¤¤¤ traserona

Lissandra: cuanto te odio

Saul: nose si esta bien

Alfonso: * dormido *

Edgar: ok, no sirves

Pecina: por negra

Kenia: esto es por Jaqui

Jass: ponte maquillaje

Marcela: * oyendo musica *

Ximena: nose por quien

Alondra: es mas que obvio que por ti perdimos

Lidia: estadisticamente, el 90% de la derrota fue tu culpa

Jaqui: lo siento, pero es una competencia

 _Fin de la votacion_

Chris: bien, el primer collar es para: 

Dariela 

Alex 

Saul y Ximena 

Jass,Kenia y Lidia 

Jaqui 

Pecina 

Edgar 

Alfonso 

Alondra y Marcela, Lissandra, estas en riesgo por dejarte llevar por tu ira, y Mere, tu por autonombrarte capitana, el ultimo collar es para: 

Lissandra, Mere quedas fuera

Mere: pe-pero * arranca un tronco y lo lanza a Chris * esto es un error

Chris: seguridad!

Seguridad: * se lleva a Mere en el bote de los perdedores *

Dariela: que no se les olvide ponerle las vacunas

Chris: y haci quedan 29, se vera mas a fondo lo de Alex y Lissandra, Jaqui dejara de ser amable, todo esto y mas en DRAMA... TOTAL...una nueva generacion

 _ **Aquí temina el cap numero 2, si ya leyeron esta historia en mi cuenta de Wattpad no spoleen nada ya que ahí se encontra en los últimos capitulos**_


End file.
